Then There Were Two
by Southern Steel
Summary: "A cruel smile spread across the Witch's face as the boy's blood met her hand. The ice around her seemed to crack then, with a flashing white light, the ice broke, shattering into millions of little shards... His breath caught in his throat as he saw the White Witch standing before them, flesh and blood once more." Prince Caspian AU, NO SLASH.
1. An Enemy Returns

**Category: Gen, AU  
****Main Characters: Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Jadis the White Witch.  
Setting: During the White Witch scene of the movie Prince Caspian  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Light gore, war, light character torture. **

**So, this is my first ever _Chronicles of Narnia_ story! It is a "What if Caspian had released the White Witch" story, because that is actually what I wanted to happen when I watched that scene (best scene in the movie I believe) So this is my take on what could have happened. **

**I just want to say that this story is dedicated to NarniaGirl97. I mentioned the idea and she said she would so read it, so this is for her. :) I'd also like to thank croclover95 for betaing this story for me. You both rock! :) :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything you recognize. **

_Then There Were Two _

_Chapter 1: An Enemy Returns_

This was wrong. He knew it was wrong. All the stories, all the legends, he had heard as a child said the White Witch was evil, a monster in disguise. So why did he just stand there? Why did he stare into her eyes, bloody hand extended? Why did he not move?

_"Then I am yours, my king." _Her voices so smooth as silk.

All he wanted-his uncle's throne and death-was at his fingertips. _And more_ the creature had said. Was he seeing things or had her hand become flesh and blood? What was he doing? _This isn't what I wanted! _

Caspian struggled to break away, but the Witch's eyes held him like a snake to its prey. His fight slowly melted away as she smiled and reached her hand out toward him. A sudden jolt sent him stumbling backwards, causing his hand to drop. Caspian blinked as he caught his balance and stood behind the figure who had stepped in front of him.

Peter had been off to the side, battling the bird creature. For such a strange creature, she moved quickly, managing to claw him across the wrist, drawing blood. _"Come, come on!" _Peter heard the familiar voice from behind him as he swung at the creature, sending it crashing back into a stone pillar. Spinning, he saw Caspian with his bloody hand outstretched toward the White Witch. Rushing forward, Peter shoved Caspian behind him.

"_Get away from him!" _Peter ordered, holding his sword up toward the Witch while keeping Caspian behind him.

For a moment, an angry frown crossed the Witch's face. Her hand drew back into the ice until just her fingers were protruding. As she glared down at the two boys, the frown disappeared, replaced with a sickly sweet smile. Peter swallowed nervously, taking an unconscious step back until he was side by side with Caspian. The smile still on her face, the Witch looked down at the two boys, staring both in the eyes.

"_Peter, dear, I've missed you_." She said, icy sweetness dripping from her lips. "_Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." _

Peter knew she was lying. He wasn't alone; he had Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and the whole of Narnia. But as he looked into her eyes, his mind began to grow cloudy and doubt echoed. The Witch was evil, out for his death and the death of his siblings. Why was he just standing in place when he should be running her through, destroying her once and for all? He moved to do just that, but a flicker of light caught the Witch's eyes and he looked up at her and something went out of him. Her eyes seemed to smile down at him, speaking nothing but truth and friendship. They held him and the more he looked into her eyes the more he relaxed until the fight, the struggle, went out of him completely. His sword dropped to his side.

"Take my hands, boys." The excitement in her voice was plain as she reached for them, her arm nearly completely out of the ice. "Just one drop and I'm yours."

For a moment it seemed as if the boys would break away, but then they each stepped forward. Still staring into her eyes, they held their hands-each covered in blood-out to meet the Witch's hands. They were just inches away, their feet still within the circle.

Edmund, having been left to defeat the werewolf and to finish of the bird creature, turned just in time to see his brother and friend approaching the White Witch. His heart seemed to clench as he realized what they were about to do. He took off running, but he knew he would never reach them in time.

"No!" The scream tore through his throat as their hands touched the White Witch's.

A cruel smile spread across the Witch's face as the boy's blood met her hand. The ice around her seemed to crack then, with a flashing white light, the ice broke, shattering into millions of little shards. As the ice flew, everyone was forced to duck, hiding their heads with their hands.

The ice seemed to fall for hours but was really just seconds. When the pieces stopped raining down on them, Edmund warily removed his hands. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the White Witch standing before them, flesh and blood once more. In her hand was her ice wand and her dress, once the purest white, now was mingled with a deep crimson red and, with a start, he realized it was the blood of his brother and friend. With shaking hands, he brought his sword around, prepared for whatever the Witch had planned.

Caspian and Peter seemed to be shaken from their trance-like state. Their eyes were wide with fear and shame as the realization of what they had done washed over them. They stood directly before the Witch who smiled down at them, the sweetness gone and replaced with a look of triumph and hatred. The two boys stumbled backwards, Peter bringing his sword back up and Caspian reaching for his.

"Now, now, boys, none of that now." the Witch's voice dripped in false caring. She waved her wand lazily and the swords clattered to the floor. "After all, it was the two of you who saved me."

The two took a step backwards, nervousness and shame clearly etched across their faces. Out of the corner of his eye, Edmund saw Trumpkin pushing Lucy behind him, protecting her. Taking a deep breath, the young king stepped forward, between Lucy and the Witch.

"Ed, no!" Peter hissed, noticing his brother stepping forward. "Get back!"

Edmund ignored him and stepped forward until he was standing protectively between them and the Witch. Peter and Caspian each glanced at each other, feeling the weight of what they had just done pressing down on them. How could they have been so stupid? What had come over them? Neither were quite sure, but the numb, peaceful feeling of standing before the ice queen remained and their shame grew.

The Witch met Edmund's eyes and a smile grew on her face, though her eyes remained cold as the ice she had been encased in. Though fear coursed through him, Edmund forced himself to remain strong and not give in to his shaking knees.

"Why Edmund," she purred, turning toward him. "How long it has been."

"Not long enough." Edmund replied curtly, holding his sword out.

"Don't be that way, Edmund." The smile seemed to fade. "After all, we have so much...history."

"And that's all it is. History." Edmund snapped.

"Be that as it may," The Witch agreed, her smile fading to a glare. "Your brother and I are not history. And, Caspian I believe it is?"

"Leave them alone, Witch!" Edmund barked, stepping forward, sword extended.

"Ah, but I couldn't even if I wanted to." The Witch replied arrogantly. "After all, it was their blood that brought me back and by giving me their blood they have pledged themselves to me for all eternity."

"No!" The shout came from Lucy as she jumped to her feet, dagger in hand. "You can't!"

"Oh, but I can." Her eyes flamed as she looked over at the little girl.

Caspian, the Witch's words ringing in his ears, glanced down at the ground to where his sword lay abandoned just a few feet away. He looked over at Peter who was looking at his sword as well. The two met each other's eyes and Peter solemnly nodded. As one, they raced forward, grabbing their swords and coming up on either side of Edmund, who looked between the two and struggled to hide the smirk on her face. The Witch, despite having three swords pointed at her, was smiling.

"Oh bravo, boys, bravo." She said sarcastically. "Whatever will I do now?"

She held her wand out, smirk on her face. Edmund's eyes widened as, in a flash of light, shackles appeared on Peter and Caspian's arms and legs, forcing both boys to once more drop their swords. The two stumbled under the sudden weight and Peter's face grew flush with anger.

"You won't get away with this!" he shouted, shackles rattling as he stumbled forward.

"Oh but I already have." She said with a laugh. "I have learned many things in my years of exile, Peter dear. Not even Aslan could save you now. So long as your blood is mine, you are mine."

"Let them go, Witch." Edmund's voice was low and dangerous as he stepped protectively in front of Peter and Caspian. "Or else."

"What are you going to do to me, Edmund?" Jadis laughed. "I have come back from the dead and hold your dearest brother and friend captive. I hold the power of the ancients while you are simply a little boy playing king."

"I'm not a little boy." Edmund practically growled. "And I'm not playing!"

He gave her no time for words as he sprung forward, swinging his sword. She expected this however, and easily countered with her wand. A smug smirk crossed her face as she shoved him back. Edmund reacted quickly, bringing his sword up and around as he stumbled backwards. Jadis didn't see it coming until the blade had crossed her arm, creating a red mark of blood.

To his surprise, she didn't let out a cry of pain. Instead, a smile crossed her lips and she laughed. Edmund's eyes widened in horror as the blood seemed to disappear from her arm and the slash healed until it was as if she had never been cut. Confusion crossed his face until he heard two cries of pain from behind him.

Spinning, he realized the true extent of what they had done. On both Peter's and Caspian's arms appeared a single bleeding cut in the exact shape and spot as Edmund had just delivered to the Witch. Laughter spilled from her lips and Edmund turned to face her once more, sword raised high though he knew he couldn't use it. Not when Peter and Caspian would receive the brunt of his attack.

"It would seem, young king," Jadis laughed. "That you are at a disadvantage. I can hurt you..." As if to prove her point, she reached out with her wand and scraped the side of Edmund's face with the spear. Blood instantly began trickling from the cut, and Edmund wrenched back to avoid any falling on her. "But you can not hurt me without hurting Peter or Caspian."

Edmund stayed silent, mind racing as he tried to find a way around this problem. But he could find none for what she said was true. The Witch smiled and laughed, a cold, harsh, laugh.

"Though I would love to stay and chat," she said. "We have places to be."

She brought her wand up and, with muttered words, wind swept around her, bypassed Edmund, and swept around Peter and Caspian. The last the young king saw of his brother and friend was their panicked looks. And then they were gone in a whirlwind of ice and snow, captives of the White Witch.


	2. Fearful Plans

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites! I just want to say a special thanks to rainpaint for the suggestion on the dialogue from the last chapter. Thank you for the help! :) **_

_**I'm not to pleased with this chapter. It gave me such a hard time to write and I don't feel I captured what I was trying to get across. If some of the characters are out of character, please forgive me. I tried my best, but Narnia just isn't my forte'. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **_

_**And NarniaGirl97, here it is so you don't have to be sad no more! :P **_

_**Special special thanks to croclover95 for putting up with me whinin' bout this chapter for the past week and for suffering through the first draft of it. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis and the directors and writer's of the movies, not me. Though I do claim Torus, I like Torus. haha :P **_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fearful Plans_

The cavern was quiet as the wind died down, leaving behind nothing but dusty footprints to show where the three had been. Edmund could only stare in shock at the space Peter and Caspian had occupied just seconds before. Two swords lay discarded on the ground where they had fallen from their hands. Edmund let his own sword fall to his side before replacing it in its sheath.

"What is she going to do to them?" Lucy asked, her voice between a whisper and a sob.

Edmund just shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer. He knew the questions was rhetorical; they all knew the fate awaiting Peter and Caspian. The White Witch had never been one for prisoners. Edmund lowered his head and turned. A crowd had gathered at the entrance, Susan at the front. Her eyes were wide and he could see the fear on her face.

"What happened?" Someone, Edmund couldn't see who, asked.

"Where are King Peter and Prince Caspian?" Another asked.

Those two questions opened the floodgates and questions poured to fast for Edmund to comprehend. "Was that..." "Where are..." "Did you see..." "Why..." Edmund could feel a headache beginning and knew he had to stop the questioning. But what could he tell them? The news that two of their leaders had been kidnapped and an ancient enemy was back would send the Narnians into panic. And what of the minotaur and dwarfs and the other creatures who had sided with the Witch the first time? Suddenly Edmund had much more respect for Peter as High King for having to deal with these thoughts on a day-to-day basis.

He stood their in silence, the questions and talking continuing unceasingly. A hand slipped into his and he looked down to see Lucy. She had tears slipping down her cheeks, but she gave him a small encouraging smile and nodded slowly. Edmund tried to smile back, but he couldn't force one to his face. Looking over at Susan, he saw her nod as well and took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do.

"Quiet!" Edmund said. When the chatter didn't stop, he yelled, "Quiet!" Instantly the talking stopped. "Thank you. I know you all want to know what happened, but their isn't time to explain fully." Here he hesitated, glancing at both his sister's before finishing. "The White Witch has returned, resurrected by Nikabrik and two others."

Gasps and whispers followed that announcement and Edmund could see Susan holding back her tears, though a few escaped and rolled down her cheek. Beside him, Lucy breathed deeply, trying to quiet her sobs that had finally broken free. Edmund waited a few moments for the talking to cease before continuing.

"When the Witch came back..." he paused, steadying his breath. "She kidnapped High King Peter and Prince Caspian."

The crowd roared their denial and anger and Susan lost her battle against the tears, letting them fall down her cheeks. Lucy let go of his hand and slipped her arms around his waist, hiding her face in his chest. Edmund wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, but forced his face to remain blank. With both Peter and Caspian gone, he was the leader of Narnia and that terrified him, but he had to remain strong for his people. He could still feel the fear of the White Witch in him, and he couldn't help but remember his betraying Narnia the first time he had been there. Despite the inner turmoil, he succeeded in keeping his face calm and steady. He met the eyes of Glenstorm, his second in command. The centaur's face was voice of expressions and Edmund briefly wondered what was going through the wise creatures' mind.

"Prepare the council." Edmund said, his voice breaking slightly.

Glenstorm nodded and turned to do as commanded. Edmund watched him go, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart as he looked one last time at Peter and Caspian's swords.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Peter and Caspian stumbled as they hit the ground. Peter managed to keep his balance, but Caspian tripped over his chains and fell on his back. The White Witch landed gracefully beside them, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. They had landed on the edge of a forest, just within the trees. In the open space before them, they could see the Howe, strangely still and void of the usual bustle of the average day of preparation. Peter turned to the Witch, shackles clinking as they rubbed together.

"What do you want with us?" He growled.

"How forgetful you are, my insolent little boy." The Witch replied, turning to study the Howe. "Have you so soon forgotten why we fought all those years ago? I've come to take what is rightfully mine: Narnia and the lives of you and the traitor!"

"Then why haven't you killed me?" Peter asked coldly, not missing the threat against his brother.

"I have other plans for you." The Witch answered, still not looking at him. "After all, why would I want to kill my servant?"

"I'm not your servant." Peter snapped, chains clattering as he moved forward angrily.

"Oh?" The Witch turned lazily until she was directly in front of Peter and met his angry eyes. "Kneel."

"I don't..." Peter was cut off as his knees seemed to give out and he fell, landing on his knees before the Witch. His eyes widened as he struggled to regain his footing, but was unable to. It was as if some magic kept him on his knees.

"Peter?" Caspian asked hesitantly, his shackles clanging as he moved forward.

"How?" Peter asked, ignoring Caspian.

"You willed yourself over to me." The Witch replied, grinning savagely. "One drop of blood for one life given."

"No!" Caspian exclaimed, uncertainty mingling into his voice.

His professor had told him a few stories of the old Narnia, but no story could compare to the cold-blooded terror that stood before him. The same cold-blooded terror that now held his life and Peter's life in her hands.

"Oh yes." The Witch turned on Caspian, who resisted the urge to shrink away under her gaze. "Now little prince, tell me: What enemy has successfully drove the Narnians into hiding?"

"Don't tell her anything, Caspian!" Peter shouted, struggling vainly to stand.

"Not another word!" The Witch snapped, rendering Peter silent. She flashed back to Caspian and barked, "Now tell me!"

Caspian fought not to say anything, but it was like there was another person inside him, forcing him against his will. He stayed silent for a moment, fighting vainly to remain silent, but in the end he had no choice but to obey.

"My uncle Miraz." Shame swept over him as Peter looked up at him in disgust and anger.

"Miraz?" The Witch repeated questioningly. She studied him closely, noticing his different armor and accent seemingly for the first time. "You are not Narnian. Where are you from?"

"My ancestors came from Telmar." Caspian answered. He met the Witch's eyes and held his head higher. "But I have lived in Narnia all my life."

The Witch looked down at him, bringing her hand back and slapping him across the face. The force of the blow forced Caspian's head to snap to the side and he bit back a cry of surprise and pain. Within seconds a red mark began appearing, throbbing uncomfortably warm, but he refused to admit it and kept his hands in front of him instead of reaching for his cheek.

"Tell me, Caspian," the Witch said coldly. "What is your uncle like?"

"He is cruel and selfish," Caspian answered, thankful that this time he wasn't giving away anything serious. "He cares for nothing but the Telmarine crown and will stop at nothing until he controls all of Narnia."

The Witch nodded approvingly, obviously liking what she was hearing. Caspian glanced over at Peter and saw that the High King was looking down at the ground, hands clenched tightly in front of him. Caspian looked back to the White Witch and his shame seemed to multiply. It was his fault that they were in this mes. If he had not gone with Nikabrik, not allowed the hag to perform the ceremony then they would not be here. He felt his shoulder's begin to droop and fought against it, though he wasn't sure why when all was hopeless.

"Where can I find this Miraz?" The Witch asked, breaking into Caspian's thoughts.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Where would you guess?" The Witch asked, barely disguised anger seeping into her voice.

"The bridge." Caspian answered reluctantly. "They will come after the Narnians as soon as possible, but will leave their retreat open toward the bridge."

The Witch nodded and walked over to Peter, laying her hand on his shoulder. The High King glared up at her. The Witch just smirked, grasping his arm tightly and forcing him to his feet once more. She let him go and stepped away, studying her two captives.

"Now," she said. "I believe it is time I met this Miraz."

She held her wand up and, with a muttered word, wind and ice swept around the three and then they were gone.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edmund looked around the brightly lit cavern, feeling out-of-place in the middle of them all. The council, with the generals and scouts picked by Peter, had gathered around the Stone Table quickly, leaving the rest of the Narnians to go back to preparing for the war. Several fauns, Glenstorm and another centaur, a bear, minotaur, wolf, fox, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, Susan, and Lucy all stood around him, watching him intently.

He finger the hilt of his sword, the only outward sign of his nervousness. He had never been comfortable being the center of attention and had gladly left most of the talking to Peter during their reign and since returning. He prefered listening to the others talk, offering his own advice when needed. To be the one to completely plan the rescue mission and, quite possibly, the battle to come unnerved him. The return of the Witch did nothing to help him, only causing him to be set more on edge as unwanted memories resurfaced.

Edmund took a deep breath, glancing behind him to Lucy. His sister gave him a small, encouraging smile, and he turned back to his men, squaring his shoulders and raising his head, pushing his uneasiness back down inside him.

"What are your orders, Sire?" Glenstorm asked, stepping forward slightly.

"We have to find Peter and Caspian." Edmund replied slowly, thinking his plan over one last time. "But we have to be cautious. If the Witch suspects us of being near with a large force she will kill them before we can get close. We need to send out several small scouting parties to find out where she is going and what she plans to do before acting any more."

"I will volunteer to lead a group of mice on an expedition, Sire." Reepicheep said at once, stepping forward with sword drawn and an overexagerated bow.

"Of course, Reepicheep," Edmund smiled. "Torus, I was hoping you would be willing to lead another."

"It would be my honor, Sire." The elder faun, Torus, said with a slight bow.

"Go and choose your men," Edmund ordered. "No more than six. If either of you find the Witch, follow but do not engage her whatever you do. Once you find out where she is headed, report back here immediately."

"Yes sire." Torus and Reepicheep both bowed and hurried out of the cavern to do as they were told.

"The council is dismissed." Edmund announced. "Until we know more there is nothing else we can do but continue preparing for war."

The council all nodded agreement and, with slight bows to the three monarchs, they filed out of the room. A minotaur hesitated as he bowed and met Edmund's eyes and, for an awful second, Edmund was reminded of the minotaurs in the White Witch's army.

"We cannot erase what our ancestors did, your highness," the minotaur said gruffly. "But we stand beside you now, all of us."

Edmund felt his heart lift slightly at that and he smiled, reaching out to grasp the minotaurs furry arm. The minotaur nodded, his hand dwarfing Edmund's.

"Thank you, my friend." he said, "I cannot thank you enough for that.

The minotaur let his hand go and walked away. Edmund let his shoulders relax and turned toward his sisters who both sat on the Stone Table. Lucy gave him a small smile, pride for him in her eyes. Susan didn't look at him, instead she stared at the ground, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Susan?" he asked gently, recognizing that his sister had something on her mind.

"We don't even know if they're still in Narnia." she said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. "For all we know she could have taken them to Archenland or the Lone Islands or somewhere far away."

"We have to trust that she didn't." Edmund answered, walking over and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe she would. She wants the crown too much." He stopped gave her a small smile, squeezing her shoulder.

She smiled back, but the worry and fear remained etched in her face. Edmund let his hand drop and looked over at Lucy. Her eyes were red from crying and worry filled her face as well. She met Edmund's eyes and, for a moment, he wondered where his little sister had gone for the Lucy in front of him was a grown woman, not a little girl.

"What will she do, Edmund?" Lucy asked, her voice quiet and soft.

Edmund looked down and said nothing. He knew what she was suggesting and he knew it was true, no matter how much he had tried to deny it: of all in Narnia, save Aslan himself, he alone had prior experience with the Witch. Yes, Peter, Susan, and Lucy had met and fought the Witch, but only he had spent any amount of time with her. All those years of his reign, the last year in his world, he had tried to forget his experience with the White Witch. And now Lucy was asking him to remember.

Of all his siblings, only Lucy had never questioned his motives. She had always just been there for him, a silent post for him to lean on when he was troubled. Lucy knew how it bothered him and for her to suggest for him to remember showed how desperate the situation truly was. Edmund sighed and let his mind wonder over what he knew and had experienced with the Witch.

"She wants power." he said quietly, looking up to meet Lucy's eyes. "And the crown of Narnia. She'll do all she can to get back what we took from her."

"She would need an army to conquer Narnia again." Susan commented absently.

Edmund's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind. There was only one place the Witch could find herself an army willing to march against the Narnians. "Miraz!"

"But she wouldn't, would she?" Lucy asked, catching on quickly, her own eyes widening. "Wouldn't she want her own army, not one run by another ruler?"

"She won't be able to raise her own army, not this time." Edmund explained, remembering the minotaur's words.. "She may be cruel and heartless, but she isn't stupid. She'll know that and will do all she can to have an army to defeat us, even if it means aligning with a foreign king."

Susan started to say something, but Edmund didn't give her time. He turned on his heel and ran for the entrance to the cavern.

"Glenstorm!" he shouted, surprised when the centaur appeared almost instantly.

"Your majesty?" the centaur said in greeting, confusion spreading across his face before he hid it once again.

"The Witch is going to align herself with Miraz." Edmund announced. He saw the surprise and confusion cross the centaur's eyes and was grateful when he didn't ask how he knew for sure. "Send a single scout to watch the river crossing for Miraz. If he sees the Witch in the Telmarine camp, he needs to return immediately and let us know everything he can."

"I will send Pattertwig immediately." Glenstorm replied, reffering to the talkative squirrel.

Edmund nodded his agreement and turned back to his sisters. He could see the fear and worry in their eyes and, for the first time since the kidnapping, he let his wall drop and his own fear and worry show. He looked down and fingered the hilt of his sword and the fear seemed to fade from him, replaced with a determination. Though the return of the White Witch had him terrified and he feared for the safety of his brother and friend, the stubborn determination that had made him the Just King shone through his eyes once more. He would rescue Peter and Caspian, even if it proved to be the death of him.

* * *

_**Welp, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have one final thing to say so please don't tune this note out. I have a deadline of December 21 for two Merlin stories I am writing and so I am afraid this story is going to have to be put aside for the time being. I will come back to it (no fear of that! NarniaGirl97 would have my head if I abandoned it for to long!) But with my other projects and Christmas coming, I just have to much on my plate. **_

_**I will be back with this story by January, so stay tuned! :) **_


End file.
